


Day 12: Panic

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Series: Puzzle June [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atemu and Yugi are married, Atemu has PTSD, Insert of my headcanon, M/M, Post canon, Puzzle June, Puzzle June 2019, Puzzleshipping of course, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Atemu has a panic attack and Yugi comes to his rescue. Because that's what you do for the one you love.





	Day 12: Panic

**Author's Note:**

> There is a trigger warning of a panic attack. I headcanon hardcore Atemu having PTSD from all the trauma he has gone through both in the past and during his time in the puzzle. So take my headcanon and Atemu having being triggered and enjoy ^.^

* * *

He knew it was happening, he felt his breathing getting deeper as he prepared dinner. Atemu fought it though! Playing music and throwing out the green peppers he was going to cook with dinner. He knew it was stupid, the color green would sometimes effect him. A fight or flight instinct, his therapist said.

But no matter what he did Atemu felt it coming, and soon the panic attack began, his eyes watered and his breathing was all but gone.

“Yugi…” He swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached for his phone. His voice was too low so he could only text the other.

‘ ** _Help_ ** ’

Was all he could send before collapsing to his knees.

* * *

Yugi stretched his arms in the air, relaxing into the swivel chair, as he finally finished his homework. As he inhaled he could smell the aroma of the dinner Atemu had started. Which he vaguely remembered a knock on the door and the baritone voice saying he would be starting it. Closing his eyes, Yugi imagined what Atemu had decided to make. It smelled like peppers, onions, he hoped it was not shallots.

A small buzz on the desk startled him from his thoughts. His phone was faced down, on vibrate, which was how he kept himself from being distracted. As he picked it up and opened it, his eyes went wide.

“Atemu!” He stood up as fast as he could and ran to the kitchen. “Atemu!” It didn’t take him long to see the former pharaoh sitting on his knees, gasping for air, tears falling down his face. Knowing exactly what it was, Yugi approached slowly, with a smile. “Hey, it’s me.”

Atemu looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Yu…” He tried to speak but lost it with a sob.

“Yes. I’m here.” He took Atemu’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Can you tell me five things you see.”

With a small nod, Atemu looked at Yugi. “You. Table.” He tried to point behind Yugi at the kitchen table but Yugi held his hand tighter.

“Anything else?”

Another sob and nod. “Floor. Fridge.” His voice was steady. “Chair.”

Yugi smiled. “Good. Now what about four things you can touch.”

Atemu squeezed Yugi’s hand. “You. Shirt.” He reached for Yugi’s shirt. “Floor.” His breathing was slowing down. “My…” The hand on Yugi’s shirt moved to his chest, grabbing the item that rested against it. “Cartouche.”

“Three things that you hear?”

Atemu gave a small smile. “You again. The ice maker.”

Yugi chuckled at that hearing the ice in the freezer fall. “You’re coming back to me, but that’s only two.”

“Me?” His brows furrowed as if that wasn’t a good answer but Yugi’s smile calmed him.

“Yes. Now two things you smell.”

Atemu’s eyes closed and the final tears fell as he focused on the smells around him. “Rice. Onion.”

“Not shallots?”

“Powder.”

Yugi let out a small laugh and repositioned to sit on his knees. “One thing you can taste.”

With his eyes still closed, Atemu’s breathing was back to normal, he leaned forward to take the pressure off his lower half. He captured Yugi’s lips softly with his before resting their forheads together. “You.”

“Welcome back.” Yugi whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

Yugi shook his head. “Don’t be. I was already done and wanted to come down anyway.”

Atemu rubbed his face on Yugi’s shoulder. “Green peppers triggered me. Can you believe that? Peppers!”

“I read anything can trigger it.” Yugi said as he wrapped his arms around Atemu.

“I saw the orichalcos, the green light. I threw the peppers away and I really wanted them.” He laughed as a few tears fell.

Yugi chuckled and rubbed Atemu’s back. “What were you wanting to make?”

“Beef Stew. I got the potatoes cut, the meat has been marinating all day in the fridge. Just wanted some peppers for a nice color.”

“Well-” Yugi took Atemu’s hands and helped him stand. “Why don’t we go to the store and get some yellow and red peppers. It’s just down the street, we’ll be back real quick.” He smiled as he locked eyes with Atemu.

“Dinner will be late.” Atemu pointed out with a smile of his own.

“Not when I help you. Because…” His eyes traveled down to Atemu’s hands, his left ring finger to be exact. His chest tightened at the silver band that matched Yugi’s gold. “...I promised you I would always be here when you need me.”

Atemu’s smile grew. “I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish Puzzle June! I swear to it!!! XD


End file.
